Hear Me Now
by RoyalBlueXCherryPink
Summary: "Tom Marvolo… Riddle, I h-hope he grew up to look… like his father…" The dying women breathe out her last words. "And Merope Cecilia… so they shall b-be together… forever." With her last wishful words the mother died, not even looking to find how the younger twin's eyes widened as she brake out into hysteria. Self-Insirt OC. Slightly AU.


_**Hi again with a new story. I know I really shouldn't and I am actually very sorry for my slow updates but the most important exam in my 17 years of life is coming fast. I will do my level best to keep and maintain a normal update schedule. After February.**_

 _ **As for this story. Those who use to view my profile would know that I have planned for this story well... before my partner has passed. And I really want to get over with it so here!**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter**_

 _ **I need a Beta reader for every single one of my stories including this one. So, please excuse my mistakes for now and anyone who have interest in being my Beta reader are welcome to PM me.**_

* * *

.:~(*)~:.

 _As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death._

 _I wear my crown of thorns and pull the knife out of my chest._

 _I keep searching for something that I never seem to find;_

 _But maybe I wouldn't, because I left it all behind._

 _Now I'm stuck with this and that will never change._

 _Hollywood Undead._

.:~(*)~:.

The winter nights in London were often dreaded by many who have certain dislike for freezing weathers. Though the sky was clear as stars shimmered in the endless-dark space like million diamonds watching the restless city, as a dreamer would say, it could not possibly outshine the bone chilling cold of London's winter nights.

That was what Ms. Alice Jordan believed. The fact that she and her small number of co-workers are working their best to provide much needed winter clothes and shelter for more than fifty children, even though they _know_ that their effort were hardly a success, was a prove… The orphan caretaker find the winter night in London hard to appreciate.

The older children much prefer to share beds and blankets in such time, and she supposes that was quite efficient for them to keep each other warm. But as for the much younger kids, that's where the problem came.

And more than often, she and her 2 co-workers founded themselves staying up late, singing lullabies to lull the younger section to sleep. And more than often, the three found themselves tired and frustrated at these time of the year.

That was why they never rejected help, no matter how… unusual it came. Especially in nights like this one when the caretaker found herself in need of re-checking the children's profile and adoption papers. This was not an easy job while holding an infant.

So yes, as mentioned, they take help wherever it came from.

Keeping that in mind to justify her action, the caretaker extended her hand soundlessly, passing the infant to the six years old girl, noting the way the tiny girl tucked the infant back in the crib. The caretaker watch as the older girl lulled the baby back to sleep, oddly trusting the girl who was hardly a capable adult herself.

This hasn't been anything wonderful of course. This particular child was never really normal.

The caretaker observed the child quietly as said girl headed for her own bed little after the younger baby fall asleep. The caretaker reluctantly looked down, back at the profile she was currently reading. But as always, she found that she could hardly concentrate on her work as her mind and preying eyes wondered to the odd girl… or to say the _half_ of that particular odd twin.

Her preying eyes wondered briefly the children in the infant ward. She was certain they would be sleeping peacefully for the whole night. It was as if Merope's lulling gave the extra blanket they desperately need. As if the girl could will for the protection and warmth they yearn.

But she supposed Merope Cecilia Riddle has always been different. The toddler hardly ever cried as an infant and as the days dragged on it seems as if the baby girl was born self prepares, understanding what was given to her and carrying out her task as a baby as if it was somewhat of a job.

Unlike most of the other children, she had never shown any real interest in building blocks and stuffed-animals. Crayons were sometimes the child preferable pastime. She would draw lines, different lines and shapes, almost as if the baby girl was trying to force her fragile hands to gain back a lost nerve that edge her writing skills.

For social skills, she had easily tolerated any of the three caretakers. She was also an angel to deal with, a gift from God himself in an orphan filled with snot nose children on their every back and call. None of the caretakers argued with her less than normal behavior as she grew older.

In fact, the only time this particular baby was intolerable was when she was with her brother. The child could not stand her twin. It's as if she was scared of him or even _disgusted_ of him. She pushed, wailed and generally she was a hellcat when dealing with the dark haired child.

As the caretaker's mind drifted off, she stopped to look at the profile which had a clippy name; Timmy Lake, next to the one she was currently analyzing a peculiar name caught her attention. The file peaked out from the corner and the light caught the name Tom Marvolo Riddle. What unique experiences the twins had brought for their little world thought Ms. Alice.

Little Tom was also a smart baby, he was always as self aware and quick to learn as little Merope. But in so many ways were they different.

While little Merope like walking around, distributing toys or collecting them to help the caretakers, always wearing a smile of pleasantries for their younger charges, little Tom isolated himself occupying his time and space with books, away from the other kids, treating them as if they were not worth his breath.

Ironically, the only person Tom could actually stand was the girl who grew to look more and more like him every day. But the relationship looks more like an acceptance of an equal than that of a brother, a family.

It was not hard to see that these two were related. Even though their boss tried her best to hide the ghostly ties; going as far as to forbid anyone from calling the female child by her last name. Erasing her relations with the boy and forbidding any ear and eyes from seeing her file.

After all, siblings are rather bad for business in the orphanage. The boss-lady, Mrs. Coal, had actually said that it was upon her good grace that she let the boy keep the last name and not the girl. Thus, showing that she feel no remorse about ripping the girl away from any hope of finding her blood relatives.

Including her own brother… who was never more than a room away.

But if one of those two were not adopted in the soon to come years then Merope's burgundy hair and feminine features will not be enough to convince the dark haired boy that they were not at all related.

After all they shared such unique dark green eyes.

All the caretakers can see that this two will soon learn about the truth. But they say nothing about it to their boss; after all, the twin's mother's last wish was for the sibling's bond to last. And the caretakers, though self-absorb and cold at times, all have a soft spot for the little girl who seems to have her mother's hair and eye color.

It's a good thing she looked so little like the woman. The caretaker admitted, remembering how hideous Merope Gaunt was when she first met the woman.

But seeing how much Marope seems to hate her twin; their mother's wish was a bit…. Well, restrained. Not that anyone really blamed her; Tom was… a unique case. Yes, unique, that's it! Ms. Alice involuntarily shivers at thinking about the strange boy.

Angering the boy has somehow led to one caretaker getting locked in the closet for a day with no one discovering her, and then there was the rumor that when the cleaning maid entered the room, Tom was surrounded by levitated toys.

They had thought it was their mother's ghost caring for the boy, so they even go as far as having an exorcism in the orphanage. And it seems to work as Tom has not really shown anything extra ordinary as he grew up. But it was in every mind of the orphan caretakers. Every eyes were on the boy. They could not easily put out the flames of Tom Marvolo's burning reputation.

The caretaker checked the last file and closed it along with her current trail of ugly thoughts.

Keeping in mind how the baby who has just dozed off in the care of a child who was hardly five years older, the caretaker closed the profile she was inspecting and strolled out of the girls-dorm room. She heads towards the room she knew would hold her two co-workers in, she has to report how intelligent _the_ child had been again with handling her younger 'siblings'.

After all, the Riddle twins were their main gossip.

o0o

"Mary!" The small child shouted as she ran towards the girl who was watching over the younger children in the orphanage. "Mary we are going to the flower field to make flower crowns in the neighbor park, would you not join us?"

Regarding the blonde with an apologetic smile, the red-head declined the invitation. "Sorry Sarah, I promise Miss Alice that I'll watch over the kids for her while she goes shopping." Pouting a little, Sarah walked away from her friend. Not really paying attention to how the other girl frowned as she raise her head and stare at the orphanage title like she always does. 'Wool's Orphanage' …It said.

 _Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb._

 _Mary had a little lamb…_

Merope, for a person who had always hated her name 'Mary' love it when her 'friends' call her by this name. Of course, hating one's name over some kindergarten's sandbox teasing can hardly compare to being the only thing that remind her of the bizarre situation she was in. It was also a big beacon, nagged her to admit that this was real and not a dream…

She wouldn't wake up kicking and crying and 'Mary's' mother will not be rushing in the room asking her what was wrong, of course, Mary would never tell her mother, she would brush her off by saying that she was seventeen and her mother was babying her.

God, how much she wished her mother was here to baby her…

But she was not coming because Mary was now long dead. Dead. As in cease to exist. She really was now Merope Riddle Jr.

Voldemort's twin for Christ sake!

 _Oh god_.

If you want her true opinion, her life bio-data was a mess. Her name was Merope, her best friend was mentally seventeen years younger than her. She like children, books, flowers and sweets (Mind you!) and she absolutely detest her bother because he was _obviously_ insane.

And she is not judging people she does not even get to know. Nope, never, nah-uh.

…

Okay fine she was judging people but no one should be stupid enough to not see how dangerous her brother was!

Her… Six years old brother.

 _Huh. That sounds so much more convincing when I didn't really think about it._ Mary thought.

Shocking her head a little, she goes back to watching the other children who she noted were not leaving the back yard, so she went back to brood about how she was going to spend her whole life brooding over her brother and how she would probably die brooding over him while he killed her.

Of course, it was not at all really that much of a surprise for her that she imagine her brother killing her. In fact, it could be count as one of her habits aside from avoiding her brother who very much deserved to be avoided. Totally deserve it, he did.

Do not get her wrong now. She was bleeding scared of dead… just… the thoughts had somehow become regular, and expected. He killed everyone else in the family, so why the hell not her?

It was soon enough when she saw Miss Alice making her way towards the children. Seeing the caretaker waving, she decided to take that as her time to leave.

Merope doesn't mind the orphanage much; after all she never really hated children. And this particular orphanage had a rather cozy back yard with lots of trees and flowers despise the jail like front the building put up, so she loved the view and how beautiful the flowers always are.

But seeing these things everyday can get rather monotonous. Knowing something about Voldemort, she can see just how he'll hate it; 'Voldemort is _not_ boring' policy or something.

 _But he rather was_. She mused. The boy hardly gets out – and yes she keep note – and even if he did, he always buried his nose on some new books, sitting under some unfortunate tree. Speaking of books; gosh was the boy smart.

It was no surprise to her that he had a photographic memory and that he was also an intelligent and talented little bastard but him being able to catch up with her, even if it's only the part of her mind that she shows…

It was bad for her self esteem! She was _seventeen_! Adding the Six more years, Twenty-three! Granted she wouldn't add because she knows her body and mind has the pull of a six years old an that was not to mention the fact that it made her feel old… she was not old!

Anyway, of course she didn't display all her knowledge and talent as a seventeen years old but the truth that Tom was able to catch up with everything she was willing to show was… tough. Unnerving, even.

It wasn't fair.

It was not right.

And damn it she hate him for always being so perfect!

It scares her more than anything…

Merope climb her way up the stairs that were needed to get to the dorms, that was when she here some talking. Slowing her pace a ted bit, she listened intently to the voices up stairs, reluctantly noting that she quickly recognized her brother's voice among them.

"I refuse to take blame for your wrongdoings, are you really that petty?" Said the voice she recognized in such a calm tone. She continues her slow pace so as to not get caught eavesdropping.

"Don't talk to me like that! Just because you can read all the–" The unfamiliar voice started shouting; she does not know the voice because she hardly knows any of the boys, them being scared of cooties or something.

"I don't see why I'm the receiving end of your anger." Drawled the voice she recognized as Tom's voice. "Just because you lack self esteem… and a brain at all for the matter…"

There was a low 'Thud' that made her eyes widened a bit, making her run up the remaining stairs… though the faceless boy's next words stopped her right at her tracks, just as she reached the top.

"You're a FREAK!"

Her heart made an aching thud. Taking great personal offense by the statement, Merope reacted before thinking… as always.

"That was not a nice thing to say!" Merope shouted defensively, quickly gathering the scene in front of her. She first saw her brother down on the floor, forehead bleeding as his face twisted in such dark anger that it almost made her shiver.

And then there was the short and dreaded amount of time she want to lashed out at the much older boy who was holding a baseball bet, his two cronies by his side. Seeing all these, she glared daggers at the three boys. Refusing to look at her brother whose head was bleeding… in fear that she might actually try to help him.

The only reason she was here defending _Voldemort_ was because she does not like _that_ word. It was not fair of her to let Tom suffer alone on that area just because his accidental magic was more of a showcase then her magic were when one mistake can get her right where he is.

Oh she _knows_ when all the flowers blooms wonderfully even though they were just planted the day before. Luckily, all girls were involved in the planting and caretakers take it for good grace. And how, _how_ could she deny her ability to talk to snake when she knows that the snakes around there know more about her than the humans who surrounded her?

Nobody saw her talking to snakes so nobody question her motive, and she make sure she keep secrets from the snakes too, knowing Voldemort can also talk to them…

Well, she couldn't count on luck forever. And just because she was safe does not mean she like it when the others insult the thing that made Tom and her unique in that place.

"Mary?" One of the boy's cronies greeted. Merope only spares him a glance before deciding that she didn't recognize him… but apparently he does.

The leader quickly walked in front of Merope and hauled her up by the collar of her shirt, Merope gritted her teeth. "Now listen here girlie, if a single word about this get's out then you better watch your back."

 _Is that a thread?_ What? Does he expect her to cower in front of some 9 years old bully? Like _Hell._

"Is that a thread?" Merope asked, mocking him with such a bored voice that it made him twitched. His face was so close she could smell the onions in his stinking breath. "So am I supposed to be scared?"

The elder boy threw her at the wall in his anger. Merope, ignoring the stung of pain at her side – cause she kind of deserve it, daring him and all – she glared up at him. "You are nothing but a big bully who can only go around scaring younger children!" she screeched at him.

"Why you little!" The boy growled as he marched towards her with anger filled eyes. Merope, while all this, mull over her own bravery or rather… stupidity. Half keeping an eye on the fuming boy approaching, another quarter of mind given to her throbbing side.

"Hey Sean stop." Said the boy who recognized her from the beginning. She stubbornly glared heatedly at this 'Sean' and mentally thanking the other boy. "Come on Billy, tell him" He asked the other boy who was standing besides him.

"Why should I?" Sean growled at his little lanky.

"She's one of the teacher's pet." The last boy, Billy, Merope realized, mentioned scowling. "She can get us in a world of trouble."

Sean glared at her for some moment, probably weighting his decisions before he finally turned towards his friends and leave with a little "How lucky." Or something he mumbled thrown at her.

As soon as the three boys faded in the stairs, Merope stood up and with speed she didn't know she possessed, she walked away; leaving behind a boy who was staring at her with his piercing eyes. He didn't even thank her.

She didn't expect him to.

That was for the better. And that was what she's willing to accept.

At least that was what she thought at that time. Unfortunately for her fate has a great way to blow things up on a person's face. But quite honestly she should have kept that in mind from the _first_ experience of waking up in the body of an infant related to two evil book characters.

So really. Shame on her.

o0o

So far for 7 years old Merope; the news of the war didn't quite bother her as it has not yet reach Britain and she knew that she would probably be in Hogwarts; nice and safe by then. But she was not that heartless, that was why she spends this past few weeks researching some map and compares her old knowledge with it. She didn't quite know if the war will reach their orphanage home or not but it was less than likely it will.

Kind to think of it, even if it did happen… what _can_ she – a girl who would probably be a minor attending school at the time – do? She supposed she only did it to put her mind at ease. To tell herself later that at least she was doing _something_ so that her guilt conscious mind would not drive her crazy _._

It was already building enough self hate with her wasted ability to change a grim future she know was coming.

Sighing she close the huge book of geography and decided to get some midnight snack. Most children would be scolded for it as they were quite fighting for food in the orphanage, but Merope was always given favour by the caretakers so she would not be in trouble even if she did get caught.

Besides, her pointless little research had made sure that she missed dinner and she was starving. She really should have thought about it before her little guilt about knowing the future and doing nothing get to her.

Grumpily she made her way out the dark hallway and padded herself towards the kitchen thanking heavens that she had gotten over her stupid phobia for the dark in the past six years.

That is, of course, until she hear the squeaking of the door and a flapping sound of some papers. She froze as multiple undesirable and illogical thoughts of hunted houses and such ran through her mind. For a minute, she stood there, quickly thinking that there would probably be no one up at the time anymore. So, she became a little cautious… and a lot curious.

Making her way to the door and quickly noting the fact that it was Mrs. Coal's office, she peeps in the door that was slightly ajar. It didn't take her long to see a figure – a child from what she can tell – was looking over one of the many profiles that was stored in the office. It took her lesser than a second to see that the figure was in fact, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Merope had given extra care in the avoidance of her brother for the past year; it just seems that from the little _event_ ; Tom had been causing more and more trouble. Broken toys; it was Tom, injured kids; it was Tom and even dead pets were Tom's fault.

Naturally the little fake denied anything that happen the first few times and fortunately still get punished for it. In time, he just sat back and took his punishment with a sneer or a glare; which Merope believes he really shouldn't wear because he does kind of deserve any punishment he got.

But as a person who knows him better than anyone in that world and time would; Merope always lay back and avoid any involvement in it. After all, he got punished for his mistakes so there was no much she could add up to anything.

And it had work well for her as Tommy never disturbs Merope and her two roommates namely Sarah and June. But if he was as smart as he was claimed to be, she suppose he would stay away from the group of the 'teacher's pet'. That group includes her and her roommates.

Which brought her thought back to weather it would be safe to confront him or leave him in favour of running for her room.

She could just continue on her way and pretend like nothing happen. But her moral just wouldn't let her sleep at night with that option, not to mention that the profile Tom was reading could so very easily be her own. She had enjoyed the years where Tom did not know of their relation and wanted things to continue that way.

After all, Tom might want to be the only descendant of Slytherin left after he killed all the people who have blood relation to them, and even though chances are not that high, Merope really wanted to live her life up to adulthood this time around.

So how does one convince a kiddy-dark-lord to quite doing things that they are not suppose to do without getting yourself a nice target on your forehead?

She suppose you… talk to them? She wondered briefly if she had any energy to go through with this stupidity. The wall clock shows her that it was ten minutes before midnight. She was also very tired and hungry. Generally, she was very cranky and snappy at the moment.

Not the best set of emotional state to confront Lord Voldemort. That is, if you have any plans of growing old with grand-kids in your life.

"You're not supposed to be in here." She spoke out, giving her best bossy look as she approach the sitting boy. Tom does not even look slightly surprise when he raised his head from the file. Not even a minute later he shifted his gaze back to his reading. "Hey are you even listening to me? I said you can't be here especially out this late! What are you even doing her –"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Tom drawled out cutting in and not even having the decency to let her finished her words.

Merope has half a mind to started lecturing Voldemort but decided to shut her mouth and let her frustration ran a bit down first. It wouldn't do to get herself killed so early in the game, now would it? "It's late you know." she mentioned as she cautiously sat on the floor opposite to him.

She was expecting a glare, a sneer or even some magical assault but all she got was a rather snarky, "Speak for yourself Saint Mary."

She almost started having a shouting fit with him. But cautiously think better of it as she studied his dark dark eyes scanned the sheet of paper on his position. She settles for sarcasm.

"Why I didn't know you think so highly of me." She deadpanned not even missing a beat and ignored the slight rise of his eyebrow in amusement or annoyance she was not sure. "So really what _are_ you doing?"

"Use your eyes, I'm reading into someone's past." He suggested to her scowling self.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh really? Gee, that would explain this things they called sight!" She exclaimed sarcastically. "No. I mean _why are_ _ **you**_ _reading_ _someone else's file!_ "

This time, the boy looked up from his evil plotting and gives her a rather amused look. "And what is St. Mary going to do about this fact?" He asked as she blinked owlishly at his question.

"I could start yelling like a loon." She provided thoughtfully after a minute. "Not that I am."

"Could have fooled me." Tom shrugged unconcerned.

"I'm sure that it's not that hard to fool you and all," She started looking serious, than blinking innocently when he glared. "But I'm positive even you can still see a different from a Saint - your clear preference for what I seems to be - and a person who act slightly less than normal… Can you?" She uttered the last words, voice laced with what sounded like genuine doubt as she send him a mock cautious glance.

How she love her ever trusty acting skills. Then again, it might get her killed one of these days considering the way she use it to provoke evil genius sadist… that depends on her brother dearest, of course. Speaking of reactions…

Tom stared, blink; once, twice… "You're not quite who you posted yourself to be." He finally stated attention away from the file for once in their conversation.

"What do you mean? I'm always this nice." She grinned.

"Indeed." He mumbled with a patient voice after snorting. "So why are you here instead of sleeping like a good little girl?"

Merope paused for some seconds before looking to her left and right as if keeping a deep caused secret, she leaned in closer with a serious expression painted on her childish face. "Hunting for ghost." She whispered. She watched in amusement as her twin stared at her as if she had just said she eat pixies and babies for lunch and invited him for dinner. "What?"

"You're lying." He announced with a blank look.

She shrugged. "What give it away you intelligently boring sap?" She breathed airily as she carelessly throws her back towards the wall to be more comfortable. In all honesty talking to him was not as monstrous as she had previously expected.

She found that it was exciting, almost… thrilling. And on the logical sense, quite normal, if that was the word for talking to her practically estranged twin.

He scowled. "On the contrary, you look so serious I almost believe you were that stupid." He admitted as she just giggled it off. Frowning, he get back to his peaceful plotting, ignoring the girl's giggling fit and refuse to look up when she was finally done.

After a while the midnight bell rung. Her brain told her shortly that she had already wasted ten minutes of her life and she was not having any progress in her mission. She scowled and watched her twin, he was looking so relax, so _normal_ … she felt a bit, reckless.

She switched her body position so that she was kneeling, her quick hands work and snatched the file from Tom's hand before he could say anything about it. Looking at the name printed on the front of the molding file, she frowned. "Sean Forest?" She thought aloud just before the file was yanked back. But by then she saw what she must. "You're the type to hold a grudge."

"You know nothing." Tom's sneered finally came, glaring blades at her and strangely or rather stupidly enough, Merope found herself glaring right back. She couldn't help but feel small at their height difference considering she was sitting and he was standing. Yet, she was still angry.

"Oh no, I'm a mind reader and know everything before you even mention it." She deadpanned. "Of course I wouldn't know!"

"Then you have _no right_ to judge me!" He snarled aggressively.

Merope frowned, quickly getting up to her two feet. "Well it's not like you have a clean case of report now is it!" She hissed.

Surprisingly enough, Tom's eyes widened and his indifferent facade break for a second as Merope swear she saw one familiar emotion flicked in his forest eyes but she could not have identified it at the spot, especially not when it goes as fast as it came, replaced with a look of utter coldness that made her tense. "So I suppose you think I'm barking mad too?"

Merope crossed her arms in show of defense. "Why can't I? It's not like you go around hurting the other children –"

" – That's rich Merope! And what kind of evidence can you provide?" Tom gritted his teeth.

Merope was ready to yelled back but her words were frozen on her lips as she realized she did have no evidence. She want to yell that he was a bad person and she had more than an evidence to convince herself that he was responsible for killing and paralyzing the muggle-born in his fifth year and how he killed all his family in his sixth but right at this moment he does not even know that his talent is magic.

She wanted so bad to give him a piece of her mind for doing everything he did as the dark lord but right at the moment, she was not even sure if he knew what a Voldemort was, for all she knows he might laugh at the silly name with her.

But of course, she still does not believe him at all. She knows how clever Tom Marvolo Riddle was and she refused to be the fool… Even though what he had just said kind of shoved the rather large pile of denial and prejudice thoughts she had build up for 7 years right up at her face.

Yes he was cunning; he could have easily lied about that.

But what about the emotion she _knows_ flicked through his eyes when she announced her thoughts on his actions.

Betrayed.

As crazy as it may sound, as stupid as it made her feels, that's exactly what she saw and she knows what it could mean; that either Tom already excel the art of lying or she actually have something to be sorry for in the way she act.

"If you are quite done with your acquisition, you may leave." The boy said blankly, emotionless.

She wasn't supposed to, but Merope couldn't help but feel that she had done something bad. So, as always, she jumps without thinking. "I'm sneaking out for midnight meal." Merope confessed and quickly added. "Would you like to join me?"

She of course, except him to absolutely refuse considering how much he hate playing nice with others, and for some reason he was already patient enough with her. And here she was, practically telling him he was a foul person and continues to ask to sneak some food away with her.

"… Fine."

You can't blame her for gaping like a fish, a pretty one mind you.

o0o

Mary could admit truthfully that having secret dinner with her evil twin was rather… strange. Quite… she could admit that it was one of the most awkward things she had ever faced in her life and that was saying something considering the fact that her first life was filled with senseless people who make it their life's work to make her feel like a featherless duck.

Like the basketball boy who she used to had a crush on since forever… and who talk to her for the first time after accidentally _crushing_ her _nose_ with his favourite basket ball… to be fair, he did look quite guilty about her crooked nose.

Or the step father who, honest to god, no Cinderella story pun intended, mistake her for their new maid. Yeah they see each other and get along _that_ well.

Or the senseless doctor who told her – with a straight face, mind you – that she was dying sometime in the next seventh month to come while congratulating her mum for being pregnant. You don't know how awkward situations are if you have never been caught in between jumping in joy or breaking down to cry a lake with big crocodile tears. You just don't _do_ that.

But, nothing can really quite compare to the _emotions_ and _feelings_ for dining out with kiddy-mort who was also chummily your secret twin who you secretly hate. But alas, does the cookie tasted good and the interest Mary found on the carpet was earth smashingly intense.

"You seemed to be familiar with the process of sneaking around for food." Tom drawled out as he ate his cookie. "You do this often?"

"No!" Mary defended, scowling fiercely at being found out.

He snorted than uttered with voice laced with sarcasm. "Convincing."

Mary gave him a childish huffed to input that she was not amused with him being right. Fact one; girls are _always_ right. But that rule was not followed in this world and time. Apparently in this dinky little world, facts are that either you agree that Voldemort was right or you got a dead glare, or a death curse when they grow old enough, she's sure.

So, she instead used her big fat mouth to get her out of such situations. "Well, what they don't know can't hurt them." She shrugged as she gaze at the clock as it stroked and hour plus midnight, than she clean out the cookie crumbs and dumped her plate in the kitchen sink. "Now, let us leave."

Oddly enough, he agreed and they have even walked back to their respective dorms. Tom's room came before hers so she bid him goodnight and awkwardly shifted her legs to follow the dark hallway, soon she reach her own little room. She carefully snuggled to her bed and closed her eyes after scanning her sleeping roommates.

Running the night's event once more inside her head, she harshly shoved the growing pile of doubt, reasons and facts she stock up about her brother in the corner of her well ignored mind and went to sleep. She then fell asleep; dreaming of blissful days. Basket-balls and maid dress. And at last, her mother's favorite blue dress.

* * *

 _ **So yeah...**_

 _ **I'm trying my best here to make it obvious in her personality, exactly which house she will end up in. You can tell me your guesses.**_

 _ **As for the looks and color I came up with: J.K. had given us that Tom had dark hair and eyes and Tom himself admitted that he and Harry almost look alike so, Green eyes yeah why not!**_

 _ **Might be a bit confusing at the moment... but it'll all make sense later. I swear.  
**_

 _ **Be nice please. Reviews are love.**_


End file.
